Peanut Otter's Disco
is a TV series created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Premise 7-year-old Peanut Otter, after becoming famous for his disco artist career in 2016, is somehow mentally stuck in the '70s, and somehow can't really control it. He runs a disco obviously called Peanut Otter's Disco, where people from across the multiverse can party all night. Characters (add more if you want, please.) Peanut Otter A 7-year-old otter child who somehow is able to run a disco. While still smart, funny, and loyal, he became mentally stuck in the '70s, being obsessed with said decade. He wears his attire from Picture Perfect. He announces using a Sony ECM-51 microphone. Jelly Otter Peanut's 5-year-old sister who is an uber '80s fan after binge watching tapes of MTV footage from 1983. Therefore, she is mentally stuck in the '80s. She is a tomboy who comes up with ridiculous ideas. Baby Butter Otter A 2-year-old otter baby, who, for some reason, is drawn in Bambi style instead of how Jim Jinkins (her RL creator) draws her. She loves getting dirty and having fun. Lisa Loud happens to go after this cutie for examination. Edd and Eddy Two kids from Peach Creek who used to scam kids to get money for jawbreakers. Eddy is confused on why an otter is running a disco, yet he still comes to Peanut Otter's Disco to boogie down. Double D, who tags along, is fascinated by this fact, thinking it's another step to mustelid evolution. Jontron Peanut's agent who doesn't give a flip about the otter's job and instead focuses on being a gamer. At least he isn't fired by some idiots. Homer Simpson An alcoholic dad of three kids who is usually an attendant of the parties held at the disco. Mordecai A blue jay who is the DJ of Peanut Otter's Disco. Even though he's into '80s and '90s stuff more, he is only allowed to play 1970s disco music according to Peanut, much to his disappointment. Doug Walker AKA the Nostalgia Critic, he is Jelly Otter's guardian because Ernest and Opal Otter are on an eternal vacation. The Dramatic Chipmunk A former meme-lord who is a wall flower. I'm not making this up. Lisa Loud A four-year-old college graduate who is Double D's new friend and Peanut thinks she looks like someone straight out of 1974. She was hired to be a janitor at Peanut Otter's Disco, but she didn't really care at all. She is always trying to catch Baby Butter with inventions while she's not working, but fails miserably (think Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner). Discoshooter An attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco. He has an unseen friend named Electric Boogaloo. Bob the Builder The repairman who works at Peanut Otter's Disco. How many disco balls did he have to replace? Well, you figure that for yourself. He also installed the flashing dance floor. Kenny McCormick An attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco parties. Every time he visits, he dies there and somehow is revived. Bender A robot agent of Lisa Loud. Lisa is annoyed by this artificial being's laziness. Filthy Frank A man who hates Peanut Otter's Disco and yells "IT's TIME TO STOP" every time he goes there, but the attendants look at him in disgust. Ironically, they secretly love him. Heavy An attendant of POD who, despite his stature, is the king of the dance floor who'd put Tony from Saturday Night Fever to shame. He is Peanut's favorite attendant because of this. Luan Loud Peanut Otter's Disco's resident comedian. She was originally a last minute replacement for another comedian, a disco and post-disco-themed Minnie Pearl knockoff called April Stardust, who died of AIDS (being a lesbian outside of her showbiz life) before opening night. Her microphone is, according to her Comedian Union ID, a Sony F-98 microphone from the '70's plugged into a Line 6 TBP06 beltpack wireless guitar transmitter synced up to a Line 6 RXS06 Receiver. Devo One of Peanut Otter's Disco's house bands. Like Luan Loud they were a last minute replacement, this time for a Latin freestyle group named Mysterion, which couldn't make it to opening night. Also, Bob (formerly known as Bob 1) is legally required to use the Ibanez Spud Custom at all times. Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) Some male self-insert who was there, he's a super epic and crazy person who's also a womanizer and a lord of the dance. Minerva Mink An attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco. She is a sex god and furry girl who is Elijah's waifu. She is super sexy and loveable and will make the average furry's dong inflate. Enjoys filming pansexual fetish porn that borders on actual porn and blurting out all her fetishes at once. Once hosted a reality show on BYUtv that was cancelled after it's 26th episode's first commercial break. She also performs in the Disco's "Nightly Circus" performances. Steve Former Blue's Clues host who is Minerva Mink's agent. Wears a neck brace (not pictured) and reverse colored clothing. Cleo AKA That tall catgirl, she is Peanut Otter's eternal guardian for the same reasons as Doug Walker. She comes to Peanut Otter's Disco to man the cocktail bar. Robbie Rotten A lazy Icelandic man who is the head cook of Peanut Otter's Disco. Makes great blue and white colored curvy cakes. Loves using dead SJW's and Black Lives Matter activists' heads as the secret ingreidents in his delicious mini-burgers. Stingy A puppet child who is Peanut Otter's Disco's landlord. Usually comes to deliver equipment, deliver instruments for the bands, collect bills, claim everything as his property, and boogie down. Category:Random Works! Category:Crossovers Category:Disco time Category:PB&J Otter Category:Pages by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:TV Shows Category:Fake stuff Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki